Daylight
by Dannee-san
Summary: TyKa Conclusion to Perfection. Excerpt: The bed was occupied, which the sun hadn’t seen for a while. The sun played over naked skin. Below the sounds of the kitchen started up. Daylife had begun.


AN I am alive! It's a bloody miracle. Thousand apologies for waiting so long before posting something. This is the final installment of the Enchantment arc. I rather like the way it turned out. Wrote it one evening. Pretty proud of myself. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Daylight 

The sunrise was barely noticed by the people rushing down the streets. They had gotten up much sooner than the sun. Or perhaps they hadn't gone to bed yet. Beds that would be hidden from her sight by heavy curtains once they were occupied, much like the beds and futons still in use in the suburbs.

The sun's rays reached down tot he streets, the gardens, the houses, warming up roofs, teasing at windows. The glass both reflected them and let them through. When not stopped by curtains they fell in livingrooms, kitchens, hallways, studies.

One room proved different. A square window, divided in two, curtains open, gave view to a simple, single bedroom, desk closet, bed. It was messy, the sun could see, disorganised as always. The desk was full of clutter, the hamper was overflowing. Clothes were strewn on the floor as if the wearer hadn't bothered to drape them over a chair last night.

The bed was occupied, which the sun hadn't seen for a while. Had she been able to talk to the moon, perhaps she would have known whose nose her rays were tickling. Perhaps she would have held back on their brightness.

Now, the nose twitched. The eyelids trembled. A soft protest escaped the lips and the owner burrowed into the mound beside him. The mound stirred and grumbled, pushing back and away from the edge of the bed. Its companion had stilled but the mound continued to wriggle until a head appeared from it.

Messy hair obscured the eyes, which was fortunate, for it kept the sun from blinding them. The head moved, turning a little. The hair fell back to reveal bleary eyes. They fell on the figure tot he left and the owner seemed puzzled how he could see the other so clearly.

He looked around in confusion, until his eyes fell on the window ahead and he realised what the light source was. The sun was shining cheerily into the room.

"Kai?" A whisper. "Kai, wake up." A breathless pant. "Wake up, Kai. We slept through will morning." He shook the boy next to him. "Wake up."

A groan rose up. "What is it?"

"We slept through the night. It's morning."

"What!"

One jolted upright, the other jerked back on his heels. The sun played over naked skin. Blue and red were locked on each other.

* * *

The music pounded. Brashly coloured lights flickered on the shadowed dance floor, the contrast sharp enough to blind.

People danced, jumped, laughed, drank, kissed. A regular night.

Two regular visitors danced together, heated grinding, fleeing touches. Eyes shone and sparkled, the multi coloured lighting making their own colouring even more exotic. And catching other eyes.

Dancing, twisting, free and unrestrained, attracted a stranger. Closed eyes, separate movements. A stranger's words broke the spell.

Frozen in place, a twist of the head, a frown. As if the proposition was incomprehensible. Blue eyes opened, missing familiar movement. They witnessed the scene. The words, the refusal, the insistence, the shake, the impatience, the anger, the gall to touch. To reach out and grab. What was his.

Blue eyes boiled. Angry steps. A possessive embrace. A warning.

The stranger laughed, reached out again. Hands slipped, staking claim, moving away the prize from greed, seducing it to stay. The lithe body sagged, melted, _writhed_. Red eyes fluttered. A head tilted back to offer. Teeth gleamed and marked, drawing a silent moan. Unheard whispers curled along an ear-shell and induced trembling. Blue eyes shone with triumph and the stranger turned in search of more willing meat.

The supple figure was spun about. Lips clashed, tongues tangled. Bodies moved together, climbing, searching. They broke apart. By mutual agreement the two turned and hurried to the deserted outside.

Two blocks away the noise of the nightclub couldn't reach. The running figures stopped. Breathless lungs barely had time to recover, as one pushed and forced the other against the wall. They moved, one in control, the other helpless.Pinned by both body and eyes, he writhed until one word pushed him over the edge.

_Mine._

It wasn't over. Hands touched, caressed, held. Breath mingled. Lips searched, the passion not yet quenched.

Fingertips traced up a curving spine. Hands quested at a belt. Lips traced a throbbing vein, the heart thrummed in time with. Eyes were fixed on the sliver of moon overhead, as a breathless plea escaped.

_Home?_

A hesitance. Movements slowed. A nod.

Running feet where hands still clasped. Turning, crossing, shortcuts, to reach the goal all the more quickly.

A pause at the front door. Gathering wits, moving silently, slipping upstairs. The bed beckoned. Arms welcomed. Clothes were shed, thrown about.

Reverent touches and silky caresses, leading to joining and moving and spiralling higher and higher until cries had to be muffled and movements slowly ceased.

Bodies laid entwined. The room was cold now. The covers were an instinct. All was quiet.

* * *

"You were jealous." Wonderment and disbelief was in his voide.

The blush was answer enough.

Below the sounds of the kitchen started up. Daylife had begun.

"What now?" blue eyes asked.

"I don't know. It's day."

This strange arrangement, relation, interplay, had only existed at night. The dark was cover, anonymity and pretense. The reality of the day had never been factored into the equation. And now confusion reigned. They were themselves and now th nightly creatures had bled into them and nothing could ever be the way it was before.

Tyson leaned forward on hand and knees. The other hand reached up and curled around Kai's neck, dragging him down for a kiss. Time disappeared. Arms reached out and hands traced familiar skin. A soft moan broke through and eyes opened to stare from so close by. Lips parted ways.

"It tastes the same," Tyson smiled softly. He moved back and grew serious. "Can we do this? Do we want to?"

Kai stared, his eyes tracing features, whose two sides he knew had now merged. "Do you want to?"

Tyson raised his hands to let fingertips trace skin they knew so well, but he had never seen so clearly before. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, please, so very much."

Kai closed his eyes and let his relief spread over his face. Tyson's hand was a comforting warmth against his cheek. "So do I." His voice was near breathless and he leaned forward, yearning for the warmth he knew so well from nighttime.

The sun in the sky did not diminish that warmth and he sank into the embrace with a grateful sigh. The night had been exhausting. And more because of Tyson than from the dancing. A chuckle escaped him. "You _were_ jealous."

Tyson laughed and pressed Kai's warm body closer ot his chest. "Of course. You're mine. And no-one gets to touch you like that, with such intentions. I want you all to myself. Is that selfish?"

It was Kai's turn to laugh. "Very. But then, I'm guilty of the same thing." He traced the bumps of Tyson's vertabrae. "I want to be the only one to have you like that."

Tyson's hand crept into Kai's hair and mussed it up more than usual. "Glad we agree on that." He nuzzled in the wake of his hand. "Up for some breakfast?"

"Always think with you stomach, eh?" They both smiled at the old joke and shared a kiss.

With clothes from Tyson's closet they both walked out to face the day.

* * *


End file.
